Chapter 2
Bugs (蟲, Mushi) is the 2nd chapter of the Kemono Jihen manga series. Characters *Kohachi Inugami *Kabane Kusaka *Kusaka (flashback) Summary Kabane now being in Tokyo, asked Inugami if it would have been better for him to kill him there, but Inugami wondered about that and offered him some food. Inugami then recalled six days ago when Kusaka contacted him. Kusaka told him what Kabane was and how his mother left it to her and she wanted Inugami to kill him. She told him to do whatever he wants and that's why Inugami did what he wants with Kabane. They then went into Inugami's office, where he gave him some new clothes and as Kabane changed, they left because Inugami got an urgent request. On their way, he explained what his office was doing and asked Kabane if he wanted to work for him. Arriving on the scene, Inugami introduced himself and Kabane as specialists and they went though. They saw a sealed door with 2 kinds crying in front. As Inugami looked though the window, he understood the situation and told Kabane to take a lool too. Kabane saw large amount of bugs and some people, and Inugami explained what the bugs are and that normally they are harmless, but they do have favourite things and they need to take that item out of the room and the bugs will leave. But taking the item out of their room, they will see it as enemy trying to take their food and attack. Inugami explained what they could do, and was thinking on turning his skin to metal, but it will take time, they may not have. Kabane then said he can do it and Inugami realized as he didn't had blood, the bugs won't be able to paralyse him with anaesthesia they inject in the bloodstream. Kabane entered the room, the bugs attacked him, but with no effect. He then found the item and moments later the bugs fly away and dispersed and revealed a mother and child. As they were getting medical treatment, Kabane wondered why those snickers got the bugs interest and Inugami explained that they loved items full of guilt feelings, guessing the shoes were probably stolen. One of the kids then came thanking Kabane and wondered why the bugs attacked. As he heard of the shoes, he explained he saw his brother with new shoes, he wanted to give to their mother, but moments later he was attacked by bugs and his mother jumped to save him. As they were leaving, Kabane asked if he work for Inugami, would he be able to meet his parents. Inugami then told him he was lying before that and asked him again for a third time, if he wanted to meet his parents and this time Kabane said yes. Inugami told Kabane can stay with him at the office and he will take a cut of his payment as rent. He then showed him his room and told him to take a shower. Inugami then talked on the phone with Inari, telling her that he picked a hybrid kid who got a life calculus, which got her interested. Navigation Category:Chapters